Changes legacy
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: ¿Y si Madara e Izuna cambiaran sus ojos causando que los dos obtuvieran el Mangenkyou? en una serie de sucesos tiempo después Izuna uchiha termina convirtiéndose en el Nidaime hokage y causaría grandes cambios en el mundo ninja y al final para dejar su huella en el mundo termina dando sus ojos a naruto uzumaki ,el revolucionario que se convertirá en leyenda. Sharingan!Narutoharem.
1. Chapter 1

**Changes legacy.**

**Naruto no me pertenece sino a Kishimoto. Habrá mención de otras series que no me pertenecen.**

**Esto es un Naruto harem y tiene unos cambios en la historia que se explicara después. Las parejas serán un secreto pero diré algunas como Karin y Ameyuri. Un dato curioso de todo es que nadie se ha preguntado ¿Qué paso con los ojos de Madara restante? Bueno, ustedes háganse la idea, yo hare algo similar pero diferente.**

* * *

_Intercambiar las vistas del mundo._

_._

_._

_._

Se cuenta de una historia que nació de otra historia ,de cómo inicialmente el mundo cambio simplemente e inicialmente por un acción que a simple vista no era importante pero que cambio mucho en tantos años y que dio origen a una leyenda. Algunas veces las historias terminan con la muerte del héroe pero hay ocasiones…que la verdadera historia con el final de otras. Porque al final todo tiene un comienzo y un final. En los tiempos antes de la fundación de las aldeas ninjas, fue ahí, que dio origen al cambio que altero en menor medida el curso de la historia. Y todo gracias a la personas menos esperada…

-Madara, hermano, detente ahí inmediatamente. Siéntate ,necesito hablarte-Eran raros los momentos en que Izuna Uchiha le daba ordenes a su hermano mayor ,era algo casi ilógico pero había ocasiones que hasta las personas de menor rango de cualquier clase , militar ,de amistad o en este caso hermandad sabían bien cosas que otros no. Por ello Madara se detuvo para después tomar nuevamente asiento mientras los ancianos Uchihas miraban eso en shock ,como se había dicho ,presenciar como Izuna había detenido y ordenado a Madara ,el Uchiha más poderoso que ha existido ,que se sentara era algo casi loco de ver. Izuna carraspeo un poco incómodo ante la atención de los presentes pero se recompuso de inmediato y activando su Sharingan se giró a ver a los ancianos del clan- les pido amablemente que se vayan, tendré unas palabras privadas con Madara que podían decidir el curso del clan. Váyanse y déjennos solos.

-Sí, joven Izuna-El joven Uchiha puede haber tenido solo unos diecisietes años pero él era el segundo al mando del clan además de igual la segunda persona más fuerte de la misma ya que incluso se había enfrentado a Tobirama Senju y haber sobrevivido con unas que otras heridas. Viendo como con calma y cautela los ancianos del consejo se marchaban, Izuna desactivo su Sharingan y espero que él y su hermano estuvieran solo. Ya estarlo el hizo varios sellos de manos hasta que activo un Jutsu de barrera de silencio haciendo que Madara alzara una ceja interesando ahora en lo que le diría su hermano.

-Bien, Izuna, tiene que ser algo serio como para haber activado una barrera de silencio. Así que escúpelo y dime ¿Qué sucede?

-Hermano, sé que te está fallando la vista-Dijo directamente Izuna ocasionando que Madara abriera los ojos un poco asombrado pero que los achico rápidamente pensando rápidamente del porqué de las palabras de su hermano menor. Izuna no necesitaba eso así que le contesto rápidamente- Madara ,tranquilo ,la verdad creí que eran puras conjeturas pero veo que son ciertas ,a mí me está pasando lo mismo ,algunas veces veo borroso y eso es cuando uso el Mangekyou Sharingan pero a diferencia de mí que lo he usado a más tardar como unas cinco veces ,tú en cambio sé que lo has usado muchísimas veces y contando las muchísimas batallas contra Hashirama Senju sé que a más tardar lo has usado más de veinte veces ,mi conjetura es que tu caso es mucho más grave que el mío. Sé que sabes combatir usando solo los sentidos del tacto, el oído y el olfato pero tu Sharingan es tu arma más importante. Madara…sé que…debes de estar atemorizado en quedar ciego, ese es el mayor temor de un Uchiha y—

-Corta el rollo, Izuna, me impresiona que haya logrado dar en el clavo de mis problemas pero…no veo el punto, he ido a varios Medic-Nin en la tierra de la hierba y de los vegetales pero no he podido encontrar una cura a mi futura ceguera. Y no me mires así ¡jamás le pediré ayuda a una Senju! ¡Me suicido ante de eso!-Izuna callo incluso antes de que hablara ya que a diferencia de su hermano y la mayoría de los miembros de su clan, él no tenía mucho odio que se diga contra el clan Senju, eran sus rivales y él era orgulloso si, golpeaba duro los asombrosos que son el clan Senju en batalla, pero odio en gran grado no sentía ¿Por qué debería de sentirlo? A diferencia de ellos, el clan Senju no abiertamente ha hecho actos imperdonables contra ellos, tenía como ejemplo a Hashirama que en cada batalla mostraba una aptitud respetuosa y honrosa al alabar las habilidades de su hermano. No todos los Senjus son buenos, esta también Tobirama que siempre le habla como si él fuera un demonio lo cual ha hecho que sí, el despreciara a Tobirama pero a más de ello no odiaba todo el clan. El sacudió la cabeza ante esos pensamientos ¿Cómo podía pensar sobre las ideas de que médicos Senjus ayudaran a la posible ceguera de su hermano? ¿Por qué tal pensamiento paso por su mente? Ya que sabía bien del porqué de la redundancia de su hermano, a más allá de su desprecio del clan Senju

-Disculpa hermano, creo que me apresure además entiendo tus pensamientos, si se llegase a enterar algún Senju esta clase de información habría un baño de sangre en todo el mundo con enemigos intentando matarte en tu estado. Esto es muy malo, Madara….por eso te pedí que te quedaras aquí…..viendo que no sabemos qué hacer con la ceguera que te avecina….creo que…

-¿Qué tratas de decir, Izuna?

-Que quiero que tomes mis ojos, hermano-Izuna no podía creerlo si no lo estuviera viendo en ese momento, como ante sus ojos, su usualmente frio y sereno hermano mayor se mostró en total shock completamente tomado fuera de lugar ante las palabras del hermano menor. Pero incluso ante de que Madara se negara, Izuna alzo un poco su Chakra dándole un aspecto decidido y amenazante haciéndole callar incluso antes de que hablara. Después de ello Izuna se calmó y prosiguió con sus palabras- antes de que digas algo hermano, se bien de lo que hablo. Tú necesitas el Mangekyou Sharingan más que yo, quizás nos dará tiempo de encontrar una cura además yo no lo uso mucho así que mi propia ceguera no llegara a ti en mucho tiempo si lo usas con moderación. Por otro lado, tengo una idea para que no te niegues a mi petición, dame tus ojos, sé que tiene problemas de vista pero siguen funcionales, tu eres más importante que yo Madara, el clan te necesita, incluso si yo no entrare más a luchar lo hare con seguridad al nombre de ti, mi querido hermano y mi amado clan, además como dije yo usare con moderación el Sharingan así que no habrá peligros.

-Izuna…

-Madara, es lo mejor, yo confió en ti que lograras grandes cosas con mis ojos. Así que por favor, acepta mi petición-Pidió Izuna con una mirada suplicante, él siempre había admirado a su hermano, su fuerza, su tenacidad, su liderazgo y el amor que él le mostraba, el igual quería a su hermano e incluso si tuviera que sacrificar parte de su fuerza para que Madara siguiera fuerte, bien, lo haría con seguridad. Madara miro a su hermano con atención ya que igual veía un poco borroso pero le pudo ver la determinación en los ojos de su hermano menor, Madara bufo en voz baja para después sonreír levemente. Izuna sonrió igual entre orgulloso y dichoso- Gracias por dejarte ayudarte hermano. Esto será un gran paso, el paso que demuestra nuestra hermandad a todos. Créelo hermano, tu fuerza jamás desaparecerá.

-Algunas veces dices algunas cosas fuera de lugar, Izuna. Hehehe, adelante entonces pero no te preocupe, Izuna, quizás algo bueno salga de esto en intercambiar nuestros Sharingan-Madara no sabía que esa simple reunión cambiaría el mundo para siempre. Como también evito que en el futuro su clan comenzara a perder fuerza contra los Senjus. También evito en un enfrentamiento Izuna resultara herido de muerte por Tobirama. También evitara que Madara no cayera aún más en la oscuridad, no a corto plazo. También logro que Konoha fuera fundada de una manera mejor de lo que hubiera sido de otro modo.

Todo cambio para siempre en ese momento.

* * *

**Muchos años después.**

-¡HASHIRAMA SENJU! ¡¿DONDE ESTA MADARA?! ¡¿DONDE ESTA MI HERMANO?!-Grito un enojado y preocupado Izuna Uchiha junto a una gran parte del clan Uchiha ,del clan Hyuuga ,del clan Inuzuka ,del clan Aburame y del clan Kurama mientras veían como al otro lado suyo ,en la entrada de la aldea de Konoha , aparecía un cansando y un poco herido Hashirama Senju junto a su esposa Mito Uzumaki ,al alrededor del primer Hokage se encontraba los clanes Nara ,Akimichi ,Yamanaka ,el clan Senju y del clan Sarutobi que velaban por la seguridad del Shodaime Hokage ante lo que sucedió en lo que sería conocido en el futuro como el valle del fin. Si uno lo viera bien, podría pensar que parecía la escena de una posible lucha e incluso habían algunos ninjas de esos clanes, tales como Tobirama Senju, Toka Senju, Kiyomi Hyuuga, Cho Aburame, Hikaru Uchiha, Shima Nara entre otros estaban tensos ante las palabras del nuevo jefe del clan Uchiha que estaba caminando hacia Hashirama que al ser llamado alzo la mirada viendo al hermano menor de su ahora ya difunto rival.

-Izuna….lo siento….pero tu hermano ha muerto. Le pedí, le suplique que parara esto inmediatamente pero se negó e incluso invoco a la bestia con colas más fuerte, al Kyubi no yoko al combate y trate, trate de pedirle que desistiera...que juntos podríamos resolver nuestras diferencias pero….Madara se negó a todas mis suplicas y no tuve otra opción. El cayo en la oscuridad-Contesto Hashirama con tristeza porque aun con todo, aun con el hecho que Madara haya caído y convertirse en el primer ninja renegado rango S de la historia, Hashirama aun podía recordar a su viejo rival, aun podía recordar al niño que reto a un partido de lanzar rocas en su niñez y el resultado de todo era algo que le dolía. Izuna por otro lado estaba estático al saber que su poderoso y querido hermano había sido finalmente derrotado, que su único familiar directo estaba muerto es un golpe muy duro, por lo cual bajo la cabeza un poco y apretó los puños en ira y enojo. Pero sobre todo muchísima tristeza.

-_Madara…. ¿Por qué?-_Aun podía recordar cuando ellos habían intercambiado sus Mangekyou Sharingan y el resultado de ello resulto ser algo totalmente nuevo, el nacimiento de dos eterno Mangekyou Sharingans. Después de eso habían comenzado a entrenar y a mejorar de una manera extraordinaria como tal Madara descubrió tres habilidades de su eterno Mangekyou Sharingan como el Tsukuyomi, Amaterasu y Susanoo, Izuna no pudo desbloquear el Amaterasu y Tsukuyomi demostrando que su Mangekyou no era tan fuerte como el de su hermano pero su Susanoo poseía un poderosa arma al usar Susanoo llamada "Muramasa" la espada capaz de cortar lo que sea además tenía las ideas de otras nuevas técnicas. Pero incluso su hermano le supero de una manera escalofriantemente asombrosa y él fue testigo de cómo lentamente Madara caía en la oscuridad, de cómo se volvía más arrogante, mas vicioso, mas despectivo y más cruel.

Aun podía recordar cómo no quería aceptar la unión con el clan Senju cuando estos mismos la dieron pero gracias a sus suplicas lograron firmar el acuerdo con el clan del bosque y crear la primera aldea oculta del mundo ninja, Konohagakure no sato. Después de que Hashirama fuera seleccionado como Hokage ,algo que Izuna secretamente apoyaba ya que sabiendo bien lo cruel y orgulloso que era su hermano lo que conducirían a tener enemistades con las otras nuevas aldeas (lo de Iwa es una prueba de ello) Madara se enojó y afirmo al clan que los Uchihas serían doblegados por los Senjus para después irse al no recibir ninguna ayuda de los de su clan ,Izuna no estuvo en ese momento ya que estaba en una misión rango S en el país de la nieve por tres meses. El al igual que la mayor parte de la aldea fueron espectadores de como a muchísimos kilómetros de distancia cerca de la orilla del mar se mostraban destellos de la batalla entre Hashirama y Madara, una batalla de gran dimensión que incluso, el, Izuna no creía poder manejar. Con eso en mente el reunió a los aliados del clan Uchiha por si Madara regresaba o si hubiera algún percances por su hermano o algo más, sus sentidos se lo decían. Y al final ahí estaba sabiendo que, sin importar que se haya vuelto corrupto, su querido hermano había sido derrotado. Y alzo la mirada para ver como Mito Uzumaki, la ex heredera del clan Uzumaki apretaba su agarre en su esposo y como Tobirama con una mirada impasible miraba su clan. E Izuna supo que estaba pensando el hermano de Hashirama, el desgraciado estaba vigilando por si había el resurgimiento de hostilidad de su clan, creyendo que se lanzarían a combatir como si fueran unos salvajes y eso enfureció muchísimo a Izuna pero controlo su furia y odio para pensar cuidadosamente unas cosas y llego una conclusión de que quizás en parte su hermano estaba en lo cierto pero debía de hacer una jugada para demostrar si es correcto o no.

-¡Hashirama!-El aludido junto a su esposa, hermano y miembros de clan se giraron al ver al ahora líder de los Uchihas que limpiaba un poco las lágrimas que sin querer había soltado. Izuna dio varios pasos hacia adelantes y apunto a Hashirama con decisión y frialdad-¡mi hermano ha caído ante ti pero sus palabras tienen parte de razón de un temor que mi clan y yo no podemos aceptar! ¡Si de verdad aceptas a mi clan como aliados! ¡NOMBRAME COMO EL SEGUNDO HOKAGE AHORA!

-¡¿QUE?!-Gritaron casi todos sin excepciones antes las palabras audaces de Izuna Uchiha. Los del clan del mencionado lo miraron con sorpresa tanto por su orden como igual por las palabras sobre su temor de que podrían convertirse en títeres de los Senjus. Izuna entrecerró los ojos ante tal ajetreo pero sus ojos no dejaron en los de Hashirama e incluso ignoro el instinto asesino que parecía emanar Tobirama. Izuna hablo rápidamente callando a quien quisiera hablar en ese momento.

-¡Hashirama, entiendo completamente del porque te escogieron como Shodaime Hokage, mi hermano cambio para peor desde hace tiempo e incluso con el incidente de Iwa puedo entender porque fuiste mejor opción para la aldea! ¡Pero entonces ¿Dónde está la utilidad del clan Uchiha?! ¡Nosotros también fundamos esta aldea, merecemos igual respeto y ser capaz de liderar esta aldea! ¡Los Senjus no son los únicos que gobiernan!

-¡Escucha tus palabras, Izuna Uchiha! ¡Estas clamando poder! ¡Y eso no se otorga así de simple, se necesita un fuerte sentido de liderazgo para guiar a Konoha! ¡E incluso ahora mismo estas demostrando lo oscuro que se volvió Madara! ¡No podemos aceptarte como Hokage!-Entro a la conversación Tobirama ya no pudiendo aguantar más. Él siempre ha creído que el clan Uchiha era un clan maldito que estaba destinado a la autodestrucción, por esa razón él había hablado con su hermano y algunos de los concejales del daymio de fuego para que él se convirtiera en el Nidaime Hokage. Escuchar al hermano de Madara exigir esa posición así de esa forma era una muestra más de lo arrogante y testarudo que eran los Uchihas. Izuna por otro lado activo sus Sharingan y se giró a ver a Tobirama. El junto a la mayor parte de su clan soltaron un fuerte ardor de instinto asesino ante las palabras despectivas de Tobirama. Los del clan Senju igual lo hicieron dispuesto incluso a lanzarse a la batalla por si debían de defender a uno de los suyos incluso si las palabras del mencionado debieron de ser dichas de mejor manera.

-¿oh? ¿Y tú que sabrás? ¡Yo sé muy bien porque dices eso! ¡Ibas a ser seleccionado como Nidaime Hokage! ¡¿Por qué crees que Madara creía que tú y los de tu clan subyugarían al mío sabiendo bien la aversión que tú les tienes a lo míos?! ¡Porque sabía que tu serias el segundo Hokage! ¡Pensé darte el sentido de la duda pero ahora veo que nos has cambiado nada Tobirama! ¡No puedo aceptar esta clase de favoritismo contigo! ¡Vas a ser Hokage solo porque eres hermano de Hashirama! ¡¿Dónde está la igualdad que tú, Hashirama, prometiste a mi clan?! ¡MI HERMANO TE ENFRENTO POR LO MISMO! ¡LA FALTA DE IGUALDAD!-Inquirió con enojo ahora Izuna a Hashirama que no supo que contestar ya que la verdad no había pensado en eso, el de verdad pensó que su hermano podía ser una buena opción para ser el Nidaime ya que había escuchado sus ideas revolucionadas además podía confiar en él pero…escuchando ahora las palabras del hermano de su rival caído, considero que era verdad, si fuera al revés podía apostar que la mayoría de sus hermanos Senjus dirían la mismas palabras. Aun cuando Izuna en ese momento estaba sonando como Madara, Hashirama podía entender el enojo de Izuna. El irguiéndose y separándose de su esposa se acercó al Uchiha para después con suavidad dándole un golpe suave en la frente sacando de balance a Izuna. Aun con heridas un poco grave Hashirama sonrió levemente de una manera sumamente sincera lo que hizo que el odio en Izuna disminuyera un poco. Los miembros de los clanes Uchiha y Senju dejaron caer el instinto asesino confundidos ante tal espectáculo.

-Izuna Uchiha, estar frente a mí, demostrar una verdad que quizás ignore es algo que puedo respetar, en muestra de camaradería y disculpa ante la mala vibra que yo y de mi clan les he dado desde que fundamos Konohagakure no sato, yo Hashirama Senju te nombro como…-Tobirama tuvo que ser detenido por unos sellos de Fuinjutsus que Mito hizo rápidamente ya sabiendo que el Senju maestro del agua hablaría en contra ante lo que Hashirama estaba haciendo. Pero Mito sabía bien lo que su esposo estaba haciendo ,si Hashirama afirmaba que la posición de Nidaime era para Tobirama entonces el clan Uchiha se rebelarían en ese instante e incluso viéndolo con atención ,los Hyuugas que eran sus aliados debido a sus Doujutsus ,los Aburames que analizarían todo con lógica y refutarían el posible favoritismo de Hashirama con su hermano ,los Inuzukas que son tan apegados a la camaradería y la lealtad y los Kuramas que siempre ha sido un clan amigo de los Uchihas gracias al parentesco con sus habilidades de Genjutsu ,todos ellos se alzarían con los Uchihas iniciando una guerra civil y ella no tenía buenos sentimientos positivos que ella y su esposo sobrevivirían. Considerando ahora lo que ella era.

-_Una Jinchuriki_….-Pensó la mujer pelirroja aun sintiendo el Chakra maligno de Kurama en su ser. Por otro lado si ocurriera una guerra civil causaría dos situaciones, que daría un ejemplo a todo el mundo que la unión de clanes era algo imposible de lograr lo cual desbarataría el nuevo sistema en el mundo ninja o incluso comenzaría una nueva guerra ninja e incluso aun cuando se sabe que habrá una nueva en el futuro, esta sería una masacre para todos los de Konoha. Hashirama de verdad estaba dándole el sentido de la duda a Izuna a ser Hokage, él no estaba considerando todo el problema, pero él era bueno, ella sabía bien que hacia eso solo para satisfacer al hermano de Madara y evitar que se llene de odio y convertirle en un nuevo Madara considerando que se rumoreaba que Izuna tenía los mismos ojos que su hermano. Los mismos ojos que podían controlar a una bestia con colas, ahora el Kyubi no estaban disponible pero ¿y los otros? Si por algún motivo Izuna se adueñaba de alguno de ellos podía ser nefasto. Pero no todo estaba perdido, gracias a su habilidad de percepción de emociones ahora adquirida del Kyubi, ella podía sentir que Izuna estaba actuando por la tristeza y la desconfianza. Y Hashirama estaba haciendo lo que evitaba que Izuna cayera en la oscuridad- _Yo confió en ti, amado mío. Veremos si Izuna tiene la madera para ser el…_

-Nidaime Hokage de Konohagakure no sato. Espero que esto muestra mis más sinceras disculpa por hacerles desconfiar, Izuna, espero que hagas la aldea aún más grande-Y con una sonrisa suave Hashirama poso su mano en el hombro de Izuna que abrió los ojos ya que en cierto sentido el no creyó que su orden seria cumplida e incluso estaba listo para irse junto a su clan o enfrentarse a Tobirama pero…Hashirama le dio la posición y de improvisto sintió muchísima vergüenza ya que tal modo de actuar era algo impropio de un jefe de clan. Dejando a un lado las emociones oscuras que había estado cursando en su corazón, el con una rara muestra de humildad hizo un arco hacia Hashirama demostrando lo agradecido y lo avergonzado que estaba.

-Disculpa por todo, Hashirama. Te prometo que no te defraudare. _Puede ser que no todo haya sido como tú querías hermano pero como te dije tu fuerza jamás desaparecerá. Ya que vivirá en mí y en el clan._

Y así en ese día fue coronado el Nidaime Hokage; Izuna Uchiha.

* * *

**Muchas décadas después.**

El reinado de Izuna como Hokage fue un asunto muy delicado e incluso habría un libro completo lleno de las cosas que ocurrieron en dicho mandato. Comencemos principalmente con el descontento que hubo en el clan Senju y la obvia de Tobirama, ya que aun con el hecho de haber hablado antes con su hermano y haber hecho conversaciones con el daymio de fuego, que Hashirama haya vociferado ante más de seis clanes además de los civiles de la aldea e incluso, sin saber en qué modo, los espías de los demás países, sobre el nuevo Hokage ya no había nada que se podía hacer. Izuna seria conocido como el Nidaime Hokage para siempre. Hashirama les recordó a su clan que los Uchihas ahora era sus aliados y aunque aún había greña entre los dos clanes ,hasta Hashirama una vez sintió odio a los mismos recordando la muerte de Kawarama y su hermano menor Itama, pero Hashirama ya había superado desde muchísimo tiempo ese odio y había madurado para mejor. Él no se retractó en su elección en su sucesor, Izuna demostraría que el confiaba en los Uchihas.

Hashirama no sabría cuántas vidas cambio, para bien o para mal.

Izuna hizo muchos aptos como Hokage tales como convertir a los miembros de su clan en la policía de la aldea y pidió a los Senjus encargarse de la seguridad de la misma lo cual dio origen a la dos grandes muralla que conformaban Konoha, una de las cuales estaba bajo tierra y que solo sería usada contra ataques masivos en el futuro, algo que serviría en el futuro sin saberlo. El mandato de Izuna tuvo problemas ya que fue desafiado varias veces por Tobirama en sus decisiones lo que hacía que terminaran en largas discusiones que conllevaba incluso a combates a muertes en el gran estadio que fue construido por el clan Sarutobi y que sería usado para los exámenes Chunin en generaciones futuras e incluso usado para entrenar generaciones que participarían en la guerra o la lucha que habría entre ninjas de gran fuerza solo por el simple hecho del disfrute de un combate amistoso ,pero no en el caso de Izuna y Tobirama que dieron de todo en esos combates ,en las cuales Izuna usarías finalmente dos nuevas habilidades de su eterno Mangekyou Sharingan que serían: Aisunojigoku (infierno congelante) y Tonbogiri ( lanza cortante de libélula) técnicas que le permitió derrotar a Tobirama en muchísimas ocasiones y que le dio el título de "La bestia espada de Konoha" mientras que Tobirama tuvo que mejorar por sí mismo y logro evolucionar su control absoluto del Suiton hasta que logro tener dos nuevos elementos: Hyoton y Yugeton (Liberación vapor) lo que se le dio el título del "Dios absoluto del agua" en los libros de historia debido al control de cambiar las propiedades de la materia del agua en estado sólido ,líquido y gaseoso.

Durante sus enfrentamientos Izuna y Tobirama llegaron al final un entendimiento mutuo ,uno parecido al de Hashirama y Madara antes de que todo se perdiera , y fue por ello que Izuna acepto los planes que propuso Tobirama sobre la creación de la academia ninja , la organización ANBU y demás cosas políticas ,eso sí ,el no acepto sobre darle papel de importancia a los civiles ,sobre dar un consejo civil pero Izuna se negó pero hizo un comité en donde los civiles se reunían y daban sus ideas y peticiones a un Shinobi ,lo cual dicha peticiones serian analizadas por los concejales Shinobis ,era un poco injusto cierto pero contando que los ninjas eran quienes morían en combate y protegían a la aldea ,además de los sucesos que ocurrieron en la segunda guerra mundial ninja ,hizo a muchos considerar sus objeciones. Después de la muerte de Hashirama, Izuna decidió seguir entrenando y mejorando sus habilidades, algo que evitaría que…en otro mundo, la masacre del clan Senju causado por ninjas del clan Hagamoro junto con el clan Kaguya y que llevo que en el futuro solo hubiera una Senju, fuera detenido gracias al poder de Izuna pero incluso muchos Senjus fallecieron en la segunda guerra mundial ninja, entre ellos Tobirama. Algo por lo cual Izuna lloro ya que aun con el odio y la desconfianza, el respeto muchísimo a Tobirama.

Años después Izuna contraería matrimonio con una mujer del clan Uzumaki llamada Izayoi pero debido a los peligros en la guerra y los muchos enemigos que Izuna se hizo ,el matrimonio se mantuvo en secreto pero al final no sirvió ya que cuando la esposa de Izuna estaba cuidando a su hija en una base secreta en la frontera del país de la hierba hubo un combate de gran tamaño entre el Nidaime Tsuchikage Mu y el Nidaime Mizukage Kyoka Hozuki ,en la cual Izayoi murió e incluso cuando la pequeña Sumomo Uchiha no pudo ser encontraba ,los rastros de destrucción ante los ataques del elemento Jinton de Mu demostraba que incluso nadie sobreviviría. Ante esto Izuna como cualquier Uchiha que ha conocido el amor y lo ha perdido ,se llenó de un profundo odio ,lo cual decidió tomar como sucesor a Hiruzen Sarutobi siendo uno de los pocos ninjas rango S de la aldea confiable para la posición y era el único que Izuna podía respetar ,no como aquel sujeto llamado Danzo que había atrapado haciendo cosas terribles a unos niños dique según para formar una organización secreta llamada "Ne" y a diferencia de Tobirama que cree sobre que los ninjas deben de suprimir sus emociones y seguir las normas ninjas lo que hubiera permitido a danzo continuar con sus fechorías ,Izuna puso fin a esa situación incluso antes de que sucediera matando a Danzo por traición a la patria ,pero ese no era el asunto sino que Hiruzen era quizás el único que se había ganado el respeto de Izuna por lo cual fue coronado como Sandaime Hokage. Izuna en cambio dejo el servicio ninja y se lanzó a la búsqueda para poder vengar la muerte de su esposa e hija y lo logro al poder sobrevivir en un combate de tres vías contra Kyoka y Mu, nadie sabría que él fue quien mato a los dos Kages pero incluso sufrió muchísimas heridas como tal la pérdida de un brazo la que recuperaría por un método desconocido muchísima décadas después. Después de ello todos pensaron que Izuna había muerto junto a los otros dos Nidaime.

En cambio…

Después de ello Izuna decidió vagar por el continente elemental en búsqueda del modo de pasar su oficialmente retiro ya sabiendo que su tiempo había finalmente terminado aunque aun cuando él había recibido de su esposa una trasfusión de sangre Uzumaki que aseguraría que viviría por muchísimo tiempo, él sabía bien que el mundo cambiara de un modo que el ya no reconocería. Durante las próximas décadas y los sucesos que ocurrieron entre la segunda y tercera gran guerra ninja, Izuna sin querer hizo grandes cambios que en otro mundo no hubieran sucedido. Cuando ocurrió la destrucción de Uzushiogakure ,Izuna por casualidad termino con alguien del clan Uzumaki , una mujer embarazada llamada Nozomi Uzumaki y por respeto a su difunta esposa Izuna le dio asilo y cuidado por unos años hasta que la mujer tuvo a su hija que le llamo Tsubaki ,después de ello por casualidad el escucho de un lugar en donde existían un demonio que atacaban en una isla así que para pasar el rato e impresionar a su ahijada , Izuna derroto al demonio pero sin saberlo el salvo el destino de la hija de Tsubaki ,Honoka en quedar sellada para mantener al dicho demonio sellado por muchísimo tiempo hasta su muerte. Y fue por esto que el nuevamente recibió sangre Uzumaki que ayudo a extender aún más su tiempo de vida aunque sus habilidades físicas habían disminuido rotundamente pero su Sharingan seguía siendo igual de poderoso.

Vivir casi más de cien años en el mundo ninja no podía ser considerado como un logro sino un milagro pero Izuna lo logro e hizo muchas cosas en ese tiempo. Como tal el en un suceso participo en una gran batalla en contra de más de mil ninjas de Taki usando únicamente su Susanoo ,esto en cierto sentido no tendría importancia pero unos pocos años después el Bijuu de sietes colas ,Chomei o conocido a secas como el Nanabi no Kabutomushi ataco a Takigakure y debido a que no tenían esos mil ninjas ,Takigakure no sato fue destruida pero igual dio el nacimiento de una desconocida Jinchuriki que fue tomada por un niño llamado Shibuki y que posteriormente se fueran a tierras desconocidas. Nadie sabe exactamente dónde están, los Akatsuki igual les tomaría tiempo saber en dónde se encontraba dicha Jinchuriki. Otro cambio que causo Izuna fue el enfrentamiento de unos bandidos pero igual ocasiono que una familia del país del sol se movieran a Suna y siendo estos extranjeros y al pasar el tiempo, ya mayores, fueron los únicos que pudieron aceptar sin temor al Jinchuriki del Ichibi, Sabakku no Gaara ocasionando que este no se volviera un ser sediento de sangre aun con el intento de asesinato de su tío Yashamaru. Por otro lado las fuerzas restantes de Takigakure y sus técnicas secretas serian robadas después por un cierto Sannin de la serpiente que le ayudaría a fortalecer lo que sería su propia aldea escondida.

Y así al pasar los años Izuna ya muy viejo oyó el último suceso que sin saberlo había cambiado. Cuando sucedió el ataque del Kyubi a Konoha ,los miembros de los clanes Uchiha y Senju que vivían en armonía en el centro de la aldea fueron lo que recibieron los primeros ataques del zorro gigante ,el daño a la aldea no fue tan grande como seria en otro mundo gracias a la segunda muralla de Konoha pero esos ataques ocasiono algo muy terrible como tal la muerte de muchos niños y recién nacidos lo que causo que en el futuro ,los únicos que son jóvenes de ambos clanes serian Sasuke Uchiha y Tenten Senju. En otro mundo las consecuencias del ataque del Kyubi a la aldea seria que los Uchihas fueran señalados por los demás pero debido a que uno de los suyos fue un Hokage ,el clan Uchiha a través de la década han intentado de todo para aun mantener el orgullo intacto gracias al héroe de su clan ,Izuna ,lo cual hizo que el clan Uchiha hicieran muchos actos en nombres de Konoha , como ejemplo fue el apoyo que dieron a Sakumo Hatake y que evito que este se suicidara , además del hecho que en el clan Uchiha ha estado más apegado a la aldea por lo cual nadie dudo de las veracidades de los Uchihas sobre que no tuvieron nada que ver sobre el ataque del Kyubi mas instigaron que averiguarían si hubo un culpable y fue por ello que jamás nació los planes del golpe de estado y en cambio para ayudar a mejorar la imagen del clan ,Fugaku Uchiha insto a su hijo mayor e incluso también al menor que alcanzaran la meta de ser Hokage como su antecesor Izuna. Pero no todo era bien, los Uchihas eran personas que tenían mucho amor oculto en ellos pero cuando lo pierde ellos pueden convertirse en seres crueles y malignos ,razón por la cual hombres y mujeres que perdieron padres ,hermanos ,amigos ,parejas y lo más importante niños se llenaron de odio y todo eso fue dirigido a un único ser. A alguien que de una manera, esta historia está centrada.

Naruto Uzumaki.

-_pobre niño…-_Pensó Izuna Uchiha mientras veía como en una cama respirando con dificultad aun con la ayuda a una maquina traída por la hija de su ahijada Tsubaki ,Honoka Uzumaki ,se encontraba un niño de cabello rubio y de marcas de como bigotes en las mejillas recuperarse de una terrible paliza que según supo de parte de Kimimaro Kaguya ,uno de los niños que Honoka terminaba trayendo desde sus viajes en todo el continente elemental y de Kirigakure en especial, que el niño Uzumaki que estaba mirando en ese momento había sido atacado casi al borde de la muerte por personas de su propio clan y muchísimo civiles descontentos. Izuna era consciente que después de más de ochenta años lejos de Konoha y de todas las demás las cosas debieron de haber cambiado pero a la vez seguían siendo la misma porque igual él había recordado de Madara que en los tiempos de las guerra de clanes se usaban incluso a niños para la batalla, que en esos tiempos más calmados personas de su clan atacaran a un niño inocente no era una sorpresa realmente pero igual no le quitaba el mal sabor de boca.

-¿Qué haremos con él, Izuna-sama?-Pregunto Kimimaro con voz suave a lado del hombre actualmente más viejo del mundo aun cuando nadie sabe eso, obviamente ya que él era más viejo que Onoki, el Sandaime Tsuchikage. Izuna se mantuvo callado por unos segundos considerando un montón de cosas ,él había hecho muchas acciones en su vida y algunas de las más raras considerando que él era un Uchiha ¿Por qué el un Uchiha ha hecho tanto bien? como darle asilo a una Uzumaki no hacia muchísimo tiempo o salvar a una niña de cabello castaño rojizo en Kirigakure ante los ataques de unos partidarios anti-Kekkei Genkais no hacía unos quince años atrás o como en unos tres años atrás el permitió a Honoka ayudar a algunas personas igual en Kiri como también a esa mujer y a su hijo perteneciente del clan Yuki ante el intento de asesinato del esposo de la mujer y algunos aldeanos ignorantes ,que ellas estén con Zabuza Momochi no era asunto de Izuna (aunque seguía preguntándose ¿Por qué carajo seguía viviendo en Kirigakure de todo los lugares?) pero él tenía la respuesta a esa incógnita ,la perdida de Madara le hizo apegarse a las personas que el confiaba y el confió como nunca a su querida esposa Izayoi, por lo cual el veía como un modo de hónrala ayudar a otros o permitir a Honoka ayudar a los necesitados. Porque de algo de Uzumaki tuvo su esposa era jamás rendirse en ayudar a otros y eso si respeto Izuna porque fue por ello que el término enamorándose de la excéntrica y caritativa mujer que sería la única que amaría para siempre.

-Solo cura sus heridas ,el niño no tiene nada ahora de todos modo así que no podemos exaltarnos tanto-Inquirió con voz seca y vieja Izuna ya que él sabía bien quien era el niño ,Kimimaro era fuerte por sí mismo pero a bases de indicaciones y palabras ,Izuna le entreno exclusivamente en sigilo y recopilación de información ,cuando supo del ataque del Kyubi a Konoha el decidió interesarse en su antigua patria y descubrió a través de las infiltraciones de Honoka y posteriormente de Kimimaro un montón de cosas ,como tal el nombre del niño ,su parentesco ,su condición de Jinchuriki y el hecho simple que el pobre Uzumaki había terminado en un charco de sangre en medio del bosque sin sus ojos y al borde de la muerte ,fue Kimimaro que salvo al niño dándole primeros auxilios y llevándoselo de ese lugar a dirección de su base/hogar en Kirigakure. De pronto Izuna mueve sus ojos hacia un lado y ve sin sorpresa como sale caminando una joven de cabello rojo con dos mechones a cada lado y que portaba una vieja armadura ninja de color negra azulada, esa era una de sus armaduras y que le había dado de cumpleaños, se recordó Izuna pero el soltó rápidamente esos pensamientos, parecía que se estaba volviendo un poco senil.

-Abuelo Izuna.

-¿hmm? Niña impertinente…. ¡no me digas viejo!

-Te dije abuelo ,nada más ,pero no es por eso he venido sino….abuelo Izuna ,una vez usted me conto que tuvo una hija con su esposa más de setenta años atrás….yo creo que ella estuvo viva-Confeso con voz plana Honoka esperando una reacción de quien sería en termino generales su abuelo ya que él estuvo incluso con su abuela desde que la misma estuvo joven además que el la crio cuando su madre murió al traerla al mundo ,Izuna era realmente su inspiración y objeto de afecto tanto por el hecho que sea el Nidaime Hokage como igual que él era su figura paterna. Izuna abrió los ojos en shock ante las palabras de la Uzumaki e incluso pensó que quizás era una clase de bromas por ello activo su Sharingan mirando a la joven pelirroja con frialdad y enojo pero Honoka no se retractó sino se mantuvo firme y mostro con sus ojos lo sincera que era. Ante esto Izuna sintió dos cosas, una que sus ojos temblaron sin saber porque, quizás ¿por las lágrimas que querían salir de improvisto o quizás por algo más o quizás por ambas? Y también como un dolor silenciosamente agudo comenzó a recorrer en su corazón,

-¡explícate de una vez, Honoka! ¡La muerte de mi hija fue hace muchísimo tiempo!

-Tienes la razón en dudar de mí ,abuelo Izuna pero….estaba en Kusagakure viendo como unos ninjas de Iwa la estaban atacando ,yo estaba moviéndome entre la multitud para irme de ahí hasta que vi como a los lejos…entre unos árboles vi a una niña de lentes llorando…de cabello rojo y supe que tenía que ser una Uzumaki ,el rojo de su cabello era muy brillante ,ella era una Uzumaki pero entonces cuando me había acercado vi algo que me dejo helada…sus ojos eran rojos abuelo ¡eran el Sharingan! Conseguí alcanzarla y la convencí a que viniera conmigo ,resulta que había visto morir a sus padres y..,-Todo lo que iba a decir Honoka fue cortado cuando mediante un brazo de Susanoo Izuna fue impulsado hacia fuera de la habitación rompiendo la pared sin demorar algo por lo cual no le importo a Kimimaro y a Honoka ,la pelirroja le dio una mirada de advertencia a Kimimaro para que siguiera viendo al Jinchuriki del Kyubi y se dispuso a seguir a su abuelo y no le tomo muchísimo tiempo llegar hasta que este se encontraba frente a una niña pequeña de la misma edad que el niño Naruto ,la niña estaba claramente asustada demostrando por el Sharingan que estaba activo en sus ojos pero a mas allá no hizo nada para apartarse del anciano que la miraba con conmoción y en shock. El con cuidado llevo una de sus manos hacia una de las mejillas de la niña y con un movimiento fino le hizo una muestra de cariño tan humano que incluso Honoka tuvo que reconocer que era algo muy fuerte.

-Tienes…los mismos pómulos que mi pequeña niña….ella vivió después de todo…. ¿Cómo te llamas, pequeña?

-K-Ka-r-rin, señor.

-Karin…es un lindo nombre ,Karin Uchiha….si ,es un buen nombre…..Honoka….-La mencionada sintió un poderoso sentimiento de alarma y se precipito rápidamente hacia Izuna que se habría caído sino fuera por la pelirroja mayor que le sostuvo con sus brazos ,ella era un ninja medico por lo cual hizo un Jutsu de chequeo y palideció rápidamente ,su abuelo estaba sufriendo un paro cardiaco ,su cuerpo ya había llegado a su límite ,aun mas con tener sangre implantada Uzumaki en el ,Izuna se estaba realmente muriendo y no había que podía hacer ,incluso si diera parte de su sangre ,el efecto de la longevidad no funcionara en ese instante sino mucho después y ya era tarde. Izuna supo exactamente que era su final al ver como las lágrimas comenzaron a caer en los ojos de Honoka e incluso de Karin, que gracias a su ojo de mente de Kagura podía sentir la angustia de la chica mayor y ella sin saber porque igual se sintió triste.

-Ohh abuelo…debí de haberme dado cuenta, yo—

-Calla Honoka. Está bien ,creo que ya es suficiente de vivir más de la cuenta e incluso….no temo a la muerte…estoy feliz porque ahora he descubierto que mi descendencia sigue existiendo….Honoka escúchame con atención…a través de este mundo he visto cosas horribles ,muerte ,matanza ,guerras ,destrucción ,dolor ,odio…intente hacer lo mejor como Hokage pero no lo logre pero….recuerdo cuando nombre a Hiruzen Hokage a la posición ,él dijo "hay que confiar siempre en la generación más joven" y es cierto….yo confió en ustedes ,sé que guiaras a Kimimaro y a todos quien te cruces en tu camino a un buen futuro…pero se necesita más Honoka y….debes de cuidar….a ese niño… no ,a estos niños…ellos son el futuro ,lo puedo presentir…por ello….dales mi ojos a ese niño rubio….-Y por segunda vez en su vida ,Izuna hizo hacer que alguien que en su posición es mejor que él hiciera lo que él quería. Honoka podía haberse negado pero la forma en la que su abuelo le miraba supo entonces que debía de cumplir con su última petición. Izuna con una sonrisa suave movió su cabeza hacia Karin sintiendo como lentamente su corazón dejaba de palpitar, el entendió su mano hacia la pequeña que al sentir gracias a su habilidad todo el cariño que tenía ese hombre frente suyo hacia ella hizo que igual estirara su pequeña mano hacia el anciano hasta tomarla torpemente pero igual eso significo mucho a Izuna que cerró los ojos aceptando finalmente la muerte y dejando atrás un legado a la nueva generación. Y así más de ochenta y cinco años después de la fundación de Konohagakure no sato, el Nidaime Hokage, Izuna Uchiha murió pacíficamente.

Pero la historia no termino sino comenzó….

* * *

**Varios días después.**

**-**Me hubiera gustado conocer a ese sujeto Izuna ,Dattebayo-Confeso ahora un recuperado Naruto Uzumaki de siete-ocho años de edad ,él estaba sentado en una cama siendo acompañado por Karin Uchiha ,Kimimaro Kaguya , Honoka Uzumaki ,Ranmaru y Ameyuri Ringo ,ultima la cual había sido una de las cuidadas por Izuna en el pasado y fue por el Uchiha que Ameyuri logro obtener una cura a su enfermedad incurable gracias a los bastos conocimiento de medicamento de tiempo de ataño del Uchiha mayor y las posteriores consultas de Honoka ,Ameyuri era una ninja de Kiri y una espadachín de la neblina y es gracias a su lealtad a Izuna que ella ha permitido que nadie detecte la base en las que ellos residían ,igual también permitía a Ameyuri permitir el escape o ayuda de algunos usuarios inocentes de Kekkei Genkais incluso tenía a su protegido Ranmaru viviendo con ellos en aquella base solo que se lo había llevado para buscar ayuda de Tsunade Senju lo cual gracias a los consejos dados por Izuna para poder extorsionar a la nieta de Hashirama Senju logro que curara a Ranmaru ,razón por la cual ella y el pequeño niño no estuvieron cuando sucedió finalmente la muerte de quien sería uno de sus personas más queridas. Al escuchar las palabras del pequeño rubio Ameyuri bufo en voz baja mientras Ranmaru reía divertido mientras hacía movimientos raros con las piernas y los brazos acostado igual a un costado en la cama en donde estaba Naruto.

-Increíble que no sepas quien es Izuna, esta comida de verdad es extraña. Aunque es un niño de todo modo-Murmuro Ameyuri mientras Ranmaru ahora intentaba pararse de sus dos manos ,el niño de verdad estaba disfrutando ya no sentir dolor en sus musculo ,menos mal que ella le había encontrado y dado ayuda ,si hubiera sido otro habría usado su Doujutsu extraño como si fuera un arma. En otro mundo Raiga estornudo con fuerza. Honoka y Karin solo se limitaron sonreír con tristeza, ya que siendo la última supo que ese anciano que murió frente sus ojos era en realidad su abuelo y Honoka ya que igual para el mismo fue un abuelo/padre para ella, la perdida de Izuna fue lamentable pero entendieron que lo hizo sin ningún temor y sin dejar ninguna clase de remordimiento o pesar atrás. Izuna murió con calma y aceptación.

-Solo debes de saber que Izuna hizo muchos actos nobles pero iguales actos terribles, era humano después de todo y es por ello que podemos decirle que lo respetamos y amamos. Tienes suerte que él te haya dado tal regalo, joven Uzumaki, porque muchos desearían poder estar en tu lugar. Así que si, vive con el sentimiento de agradecimiento a Izuna-sama-Comento con voz plana Kimimaro sin sonar celoso o algo, interiormente estaba triste de la pérdida del gran hombre que le dio la voluntad de vivir en aquel despiadado y oscuro mundo, Izuna le dio la motivación para seguir viviendo, ahora él no estaba pero una parte de él seguía vivo y eso era en el niño rubio que actualmente estaba conversando, Kimimaro se comprometió a ser siempre leal a Naruto, así Izuna hubiera querido.

Karin por otro lado estaba un poco confundida ,ni ha pasado una semana desde la muerte de sus padres y ha pasado por mucho desde entonces ,como tal conocer a su abuelo y verlo fallecer posteriormente ,pero no solo eso sino que estaba reunida con un grupo de persona que aun con todo rezumbaba un aura de tranquilidad y de buenas emociones que ha causado que ella se sienta a gusta y más con aquel rubio que todos tenían sus ojos en ese entonces ,ella podía sentir una gran fuerza similar a un incendio lleno de buenos sentimientos con uno que otros matices de emociones oscuras en el niño rubio pero incluso sentía un mal presentimiento en lo más fondo de aquel muchacho. Pero no podía negar que ese rubio revoltoso era alguien muy interesante. Por otro lado Naruto se quedó callado por unos segundos antes de reír sin humor ya aceptando que aquellas palabras eran correctas, él nunca fue alguien de buenos modales o de buen trato o lo suficientemente sensible para ello y eso era debido que no hubo alguien para inculcarle eso aun con todo el empeño que sus personas preciosas dieron para él, pero incluso aun para él, un denso cabeza de chorlito, pudo ver la verdad de las palabras del Kaguya.

-Gracias a él estoy vivo y ya no estoy en Konoha estando con todos esos malditos…si no fuera por la señora Mikoto ,Anko, Ayame-neechan y el viejo Hokage ,no sé qué haría en ese lugar si no fuera por ellos. Si, honrare la memoria de Izuna, Dattebayo. Da lo mismo…creo que ya ha pasado tiempo y ya quiero quitarme estas vendas-ttebayo -Menciono Naruto mientras llevaba una de sus manos hacia su rostro y agarrar con firmeza las vendas que habían alrededor de sus ojos y que al quitarlas dejaron la vista algo sorprendente para los presentes. Eran el Mangekyou Sharingan eterno de Izuna que consistía en la imagen que tenía en el anterior solo que el círculo del Mangekyou de Madara era de color rojo y estaban encima del círculo del centro. Honoka podía decir que era la primera vez que vería los ojos que poseyó el gran Nidaime Hokage ,verlo en ese momento era un honor y un shock. Naruto miro a todos con tranquilidad antes de sonreír zorrunamente- Me veo cool ¿no es así, Dattebayo?

Y así….la historia recién empieza…

**Continuara….**

* * *

**Y bien ,hasta ahora ha sido el prólogo más grande de todos y antes de decir algo ,no todo es explicado en este prologo como tal esta la razón del porque Madara cayó en la oscuridad aun cuando Izuna no murió (eso se sabrá en el futuro) y si bien es un poco UA ,eso se debe de esperar cuando uno hace un cambio tan grande ,por ejemplo jamás he leído un fic en donde se haya hecho un cambio tan drástico y que cambio la historia en su totalidad ,bueno ,hubo uno en donde Madara fue el Nidaime Hokage y que fue Izuna junto a Tobirama que se convirtieron en ninja renegados pero eso era antes de que se supiera de la veracidad de todas las cosas que ha hecho Madara actualmente en el manga.**

**Por otro lado hay hechos que cambiaron como tal que Karin es una Uchiha-Uzumaki ,yo inicialmente pensaba hacer que Izuna estuvo casado con una Senju (más en concreto con Toka Senju) y que este tuvo un descendiente llamado Makoto pero supe que sería una locura ya que sería un OC y que lógicamente tendría el Rinnegan lo que le convertiría en un Mary sue y no ,no hare ese error ,por ello decidí que fuera una Uzumaki y que termino siendo el abuelo de Karin ,si bien muchos dirían que hay error con el tiempo pues la teoría es que la madre de Karin siendo una Uzumaki y más con sangre Uchiha vivió muchísimo más tiempo y en mejor estado por lo cual ya tenía una edad avanzada cuando dio a luz a Karin ,esto es posible incluso en nuestro mundo (es decir ,mi padre tenia cuarenta cuando me tuvo y ahora tengo veinte ,pues que crees) razón por la cual Karin pudo se reconocía como nieta por Izuna.**

**El hecho que tenga el Sharingan siendo mujer (según se cree las mujeres no tienen el Doujutsu algo no confirmado pero que en fondo no creen) y no una Uchiha pura ,hace algunos pensar que ella no debería de tener el Sharingan ,pues en parte es cierto pero Karin nació con un Chakra especial que le permite curar heridas al trapazar ese mismo Chakra a otro ,en total un Chakra especial y también está su habilidad de ojo de Kagura ,eso hace que haya desarrollado el Doujutsu además su sangre Uzumaki es muy especial. Por otro lado igual sobre la sangre y del hecho que Izuna se haya trasplantado de la misma, es igual con Madara que se trasplantó ADN de Hashirama, Izuna como todo Uchiha buscaba el modo de ser más fuerte y tener más vitalidad, así que ahí está. Sobre la supervivencia de la madre de Haku es solo un comodín junto al hecho de los cambios sucedido tanto a Kimimaro, Ameyuri, Honoka entre otros, solo he resumido algunos cambios buenos pero en el siguiente quizás muestre los malos. Por otro lado Danzou está muerto pero ¿creen que tal sujeto haya desaparecido así no más? Además que supuestamente no debería de haber golpe de estado y posteriormente masacre. Ya tengo en mente que sucederá. Por otro lado no voy a mentir ,habrá algunos que otros OC un poco fuerte debido a los cambios hechos a la línea de tiempo y tratare de no convertirles en Mary sue. Se los aseguro.**

**Por otro lado sobre Kirigakure, Izuna era alguien que entreno mucho su Sharingan hasta haber alcanzado el Mangekyou y posteriormente el eterno, es lógico pensar que él estaba orgulloso de su Kekkei Genkai, el estaría en Kiri para ver los sucesos de las guerras de clanes en Kiri, ya tengo la idea de ello y será un shock, se los aseguro. Por otro lado está el Mangekyou dado a Naruto ¡Naruto NO SERA UN DIOS, MALDITA SEA, QUE NO LO SERA! Planeo hacer que se centre en Futon ,un poco de Suiton ,Kenjutsu (lo suficiente como para que sepa manejar una espada ,es que es jodidamente genial las posturas de los ninjas más fuertes con espadas y esas cosas) y su Mangekyou y que se explicó solo tiene tres habilidades ,Susanoo ,Tonbogiri que sería el equivalente del Tsukuyomi aunque es un ataque físico y Aisunojigoku que sería el equivalente a Amaterasu y para spoiler ,es una técnica rango S que consiste en crear en un punto corteza de hielo negro que se centra en congelar todo lo que toca además ser lo único que apaga las llamas de Amaterasu mientras esta ultimas el hielo de Aisunojigoku ,así Naruto no tendrá el control total de Kurama aun con el Mangekyou y eso era debido al sello que impide que algo como el Sharingan altere al Kyubi y dañe a Naruto ,así que él está ahí ,sin poder controlar al Bijuu no es que lo hubiera hecho de todos modo. **

**Por otro lado justamente hoy ya leí el nuevo capítulo manga de Naruto sobre como Madara y Hashirama siguen siendo amigo pero entonces los padres de este y sus hermanos, Izuna y Tobirama aparecen para combatir, si, bien eso, pero hasta entonces no agregare eso hasta que sepa aún más. En fin, claramente sí que me lucí esta vez, esta será otro de mis fics que continuare junto a quiero ser Rikudō sennin. Este fic nació sobre la pregunta de ¿Qué paso con el Mangekyou Sharingan restante de Madara? Y ahí está ,además de un fic super cool llamado chronicle of memma en donde Hashirama sobrevivió del mismo modo que Madara ,es decir que se implanto ADN Uchiha y los ojos restantes de Madara obteniendo igual el Rinnegan ,entonces después de lo de las tierras de las olas Naruto cae junto a Haku al agua siendo salvado por Hashirama que le da el Mokuton a Naruto y confiesa haber dado su Rinnegan a una Uzumaki ,Karin ,y le habla a Naruto sobre el camino de la paz que es abolir el sistema ninja del mundo y Naruto termina convirtiéndose en un revolucionario e incluso hasta ahora con tres capitulo se la arreglo liberar al Shukaku en Konoha y enfrentarse a Sarutobi ,en serio que es genial. En fin, espero que le haya gustado este nuevo proyecto y si tienen idea me la pueden decir o si necesitan ideas para un fic me puede contactar. **

**Otro punto fue que tuve que hacer muchos cambios debido a los sucesos actuales de la manga, como tal lo de que Tobirama fue que mato a Izuna, en este caso sobrevivió gracias al poseer el Mangekyou Sharingan eterno. Por lo cual si alguien pregunta sobre como Izuna está vivo entonces ahí está la respuesta, no fue fácil ya que tuve que pensar por un tiempo pero con unas simples frases logre resolver el problema. Como sea, si lo he dicho antes o no, en el próximo capítulo se mostrara una breve historia del mundo ninja y del porque Izuna dio su Mangekyou a Naruto. Nos vemos.**

**Toaneo07 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Changes legacy.**

**Naruto no me pertenece sino a Kishimoto. Habrá mención de otras series que no me pertenecen.**

**Esto es un Naruto harem y tiene unos cambios en la historia que se explicara después. Las parejas serán un secreto pero diré algunas como Karin y Ameyuri. Un dato curioso de todo es que nadie se ha preguntado ¿Qué paso con los ojos de Madara restante? Bueno, ustedes háganse la idea, yo hare algo similar pero diferente.**

* * *

_Los poderes del mundo ninja._

En otro mundo, en otra historia, el mundo ninja sería un poco diferente de lo que sería en este, en donde Izuna murió muchísimo antes de la fundación de Konoha y que Tobirama se convirtió en el Nidaime Hokage. En un mundo en donde aún seguiría existiendo Danzo, Takigakure no sato y demás cosas. Pero en este….las cosas son muy diferentes. La existencia de Izuna en Konoha y su posición como Nidaime causo muchísimos cambios. En otras circunstancias si Tobirama hubiera sido Hokage esto no hubiera sucedido o más si no Izuna no hubiera sobrevivido y obtenido el eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. Cuando Izuna se convirtió en Hokage, él se centró exclusivamente en la fuerza, llevando a todos sus ninjas a mejorar y ser más fuerte, que no se perdiera la fuerza que hubo entre la guerra de los clanes, por esa razón la segunda guerra ninja fue muy violenta y en la cual hubo extraordinarias batallas, Tobirama siendo solo un Jounin rango S él se enfrascó en combate que en otro mundo no podría haber hecho. Lo que ocasionó que las demás naciones evolucionaran y crearan sus propios ninjas rango S para contrarrestar la terrible fuerza de Konoha a lo largos de los años y guerras.

En la segunda guerra mundial ninja hubo poderosos equipos y ninjas de renombre como Tobirama Senju "el dios absoluto del agua"Kagami Uchiha"el espejo rojo", Hiruzen Sarutobi **"**el tercer dios Shinobi", "los hermanos de oro y plata"KinkakuyGinkaku, "El titiritero supremo" Monzaemon, Onoki"de las dos escalas" y Raito Hagomoro "el arcángel demoniaco" entre otros ninjas que siguieron la silenciosa tradición de batallas de ninjas superior a rango S que hubo en la caótica era de las guerras de clanes. Cuando estos ninjas u otros que estaban a su mismo nivel se enfrentaban a ese evento se le dio nombre como el **Sen'nichisensō**: la Guerra de los mil días. Un enfrentamiento que incluso se podía durar de la misma cantidad de días del mismo nombre o que el daño en la zona de combate solo sería reparado en muchísimo tiempo a lo equivalente de mil días. Después de la muerte de Tobirama, los hermanos oro y plata, la desaparición de Izuna en batalla, la coronación de Sandaime para Onoki y Sarutobi el mundo entro en un breve tiempo de calma pero que culmino la que sería conocida como la guerra máxima: la tercera guerra mundial ninja. A diferencia de la anterior ,los combatientes fueron un poco diferente de su anterior generación ,la guerra inicio cuando Sunagakure perdió a su Sandaime Kazekage y que en su búsqueda se perdió muchísimos activos tanto económicos como políticos y que atrajo la atención de Kumogakure e Iwagakure ,Konohagakure siendo aliado de la aldea de la arena presto su poder para ayudarle a defenderse de la batalla contra las otras grandes aldeas y finalmente la batalla comenzó en lo que se llevaría a cabo en un lugar que sería Amegakure no sato que terminaría involucrando a dicha aldea y otras más menores lo que daría inicio a la tercera guerra mundial. Durante dicha guerra hubo muchos sucesos pero igual que dieron nacimiento a nuevas fuerzas dominante en el mundo Shinobi.

Cuando nacieron los Densetsu no Sannin que fueron conformados por: Tsunade Senju conocida como "la médica terrenal de Konoha" nombre ganado debido a su asombrosa experiencia y habilidad en las artes medicas pero igual con su dominio del Doton y su super fuerza ,cabe mencionar que en otra línea de tiempo Tsunade no se interesaría en las artes elementales pero como Tobirama no fue Hokage y aun con participar en muchas batallas el sí estuvo presente en la vida de Tsunade y fue el que le inculco el camino a la manipulación de la arte elemental ,Tsunade demostró un talento en los Jutsus Doton que incluso rivalizaría a los de su abuelo Hashirama con sus propios Jutsus Mokuton. Jiraiya conocido como "el sabio sapo" con sus conocimientos en el arte de la lucha ,de Ninjutsu y sus Jutsus a base de sapos y finalmente Orochimaru "la serpiente blanca" que al igual que Jiraiya se especializaba en Ninjutsu pero en esa línea de tiempo había demostrado mucho talento en Kinjutsu aun cuando no era muy conocido ,juntos después de sobrevivir ante Salamandra Hanzo ganaron el título de Sannin, Ante esto las demás naciones crearon sus propias fuerzas de reputación y poder para sí mismo para combatir aquella fama de esos ninjas: en Iwagakure dieron nacimiento a **los cuatros Teikoku **(imperiales) de Iwa fundado por el Jinchuriki del Yonbi ,Roushi ,dando a entender que eran poderosos ninjas de gran renombre en aquel grupo.

En Kumo, Kiri y Suna se formó los once **Chōshinsei** (Supernovas) que se centra en los once ninjas que tienen una gran recompensa dada por su propia aldea u otra aldea rival o enemiga por diferentes razones y que son poderosos ninjas que surgían de improvisto, en algunos casos aun si no son de sus propias aldeas hay ninjas en todo el mundo que conforman dicha organización que más que solo grupo es solo un calificativo aunque eso fue después de la tercera guerra ninja. Kumo también tuvo su propia cuenta de sus propios ninjas rango S que surgió cuando la armada Kinkaku termino sin miembros y ese grupo fueron los **Gokaminari** (cinco rayos)conformados por cincos ninjas que poseen poderes y habilidades fuera de lo peculiar ,dicho grupo tuvo entre su miembro a Toroi de "la liberación magnética" y a los hermanos dúo A-B ,KillerBee y el que sería el Raikage en el futuro ,A ,por eso dicho grupo era muy notable y era un honor ser pate de ellos en Kumogakure además que eran de tener en cuenta por las demás naciones. Pero entonces hubo un grupo en general que dio muchos problemas e incluso de igual peligro que Akatsuki seria en el futuro.

Los **Ouka Shichibukai**: los siete emperadores del océano.

Era un grupo secreto de ninjas que surgió a la mitad de la tercera guerra mundial ninja y que se ganaron ese título debido a que de una manera lograron frenar cualquier movimiento de Kirigakure en el mar para que participaran en la guerra ,no solo eso sino que se dice que cada uno posee dominio absoluto en una parte del mar cerca a la costa del todo el continente elemental ,este grupo era muy peligroso ya que cada uno de sus líderes le dan asilo a los nuevos ninjas renegados que se forman de cada aldea y les entrena para convertirle una fuerza a tener en cuenta ,lo curioso del asunto con los Ouka Shichibukai es que cada uno de sus miembros son ninjas desconocidos parecen trabajar solos y cada uno domina una red completa de criminalidad en todo el mundo y que han dado problemas a las demás naciones ninjas por cierto tiempo ,debido que nadie sabe exactamente quienes eran los Shichibukai hace que cazarlos una tarea casi imposible e incluso en situaciones raras las posiciones como Shichibukai son dadas o usurpadas por alguien desconocido mas pero igual de poderoso dejando rastros en un dicho lugar aleatorio una gran cantidad de destrucción sin precedente. Solo se sabe el cambio de posición entre los Shichibukai entre las palabras de las casas de caza recompensa entre otros modos pero igual son solos rumores o comentarios sobre esos hechos. En total, los Shichibukai es una organización que tiene su mano puesta en el mundo ninja y que no parece tener solución.

Después de la tercera guerra mundial ninja ,el país del hierro en vista del aumento de la criminalidad y el hecho que las cincos grandes naciones estaban debilitadas ante la guerra y el temor de que los Shichibukai y el nuevo grupo conocido como Akatsuki comenzaran a causar caos decidieron fundar una nueva aldea ninja: **Tetsugakure no sato** (supuestamente aldea escondida en el acero) los samuráis de dicha nación tomaron los ninjas sobreviviente de Getsugakure ,una porción de Takigakure ,Mokugakure (supuestamente aldea escondida en los arboles) y los clanes ninjas Shiba ,Shihoin ,Kuchiki y Yatagarasu lo que dio nacimiento a la nueva aldea. Por otro lado esos dichos clanes ninjas que en otro mundo hubieran sido erradicados seguían existiendo y eso era debido que antes de la fundación de las grandes aldeas ninjas ,estos mismos clanes que en la mayor parte dominan el arte del Kenjutsu han sido antagonistas contra las aldeas ninjas y en un cierto evento estuvieron en relación de enemigos con Konoha pero entonces fueron masacrados en silencio por ninjas de Raiz y debido a la muerte de Danzo ,aun con todo ,la supervivencia de dichos clanes continuo hasta la actualidad.

Tetsugakure se centró exclusivamente en la contención de la criminalidad del mundo y después de la trágica muerte de Mifune en batalla en la defensa de su país ,se seleccionó a un nuevo líder muchísimo más poderoso y que fundo los **Treces Buntai** ,los treces equipos conformados de híbridos ninjas/samurái que dominaban un nuevo estilo de combate que fusionaban, al igual que hizo Kumogakure con el Nintaijutsu, el Kenjutsu y Ninjutsu dando forma al Ninkenjutsu (técnica espada ninja ,supuestamente) y es gracias a ello que ninguna aldea se ha atrevido a causar daño a Tetsugakure pero incluso dicha aldea no tienen trato tantos buenos como malos con las demás naciones. Pero incluso entonces hay una duda… ¿Qué sucedió con Kabuto? ¿Terminaría con Orochimaru? Pues aun con todos esos cambios, el destino de Kabuto con Orochimaru estaba sellado y todo esto es posible debido a una cierta razón.

Raiz aún existía.

Si bien la muerte de Danzou deshecho los comienzos de la organización secreta (lo que hizo que los clanes anteriormente mencionado sobrevivieran) no significaba que sus ideales morirían mas solo fueron renacidos unos tres años después de la desaparición de Izuna en la guerra y esto fue gracias a nada más ni nada menos que Homura Mitokado y Koharu Utatane que a diferencia de Danzou que en vez de centrarse en volverse Hokage ,los dos ninjas se centraron exclusivamente en la mejora de la aldea y la erradicación de los enemigos de Konoha ,por lo tal en un tiempo no ocurrió la guerra civil que ocurriría en el país de la nieve en otro mundo ,también la absoluta extinción del clan Kamizuru de parte de Raiz ,también negando lo que en otro mundo hubiera sido un hecho importante y es la unión de los ninjas de Raiz con Salamandra Hanzo en el incidente con Akatsuki ,también está que Homura y Koharu a diferencia de Danzou compartieron todas las investigaciones hechas sobre líneas de sangres y secretos ninjas además que fueron muy centrado como consejeros del Sandaime Hokage y justo cuando había una situación que no aceptaban ellos enviaban a sus ninjas raíz a cumplirlas en la oscuridad. Había muchos secretos y cosas referentes a ellos y su organización pero había un punto que había que tener en cuenta: En un momento cuando Naruto mostraba mediocridad ellos enviaron a uno de sus operativos a ayudar a impulsar al Jinchuriki en cosas básicas que no llamaría la atención de Sarutobi como control de Chakra y Fuinjutsu ,algo que lo último no supieron que Naruto se interesó inmensamente y que mostraba ser un prodigio en el arte de sellado ,contando su afán de mejorar ,su determinación y su imaginación ,aun con ser un novato mostraba mucha habilidad.

Los que nos llevan a la actualidad.

-Whoa, no sabía que se podía hacer tantas cosas con el sellado…-Apenas había pasado un mes desde que Naruto fue atacado por ninjas del clan Uchiha, del clan Kurama, unos civiles y comerciante en donde culmino con la perdida de sus ojos, unos dedos de sus manos y su riñón izquierdo, las demás heridas como cortadas, quemaduras y demás ya fueron curados pero incluso había un límite. Naruto no sabía que cuando había estado en cama estuvo más de dos semanas en estado crítico y si no fuera por trasfusiones de sangre dadas por Honoka y sus habilidades de ninjas médicos ,Naruto quizás no hubiera sobrevivido. Aun siendo un Uzumaki y Jinchuriki.

-Menos mal que supiste lo básico sobre el Fuinjutsu porque sería un insulto que un Uzumaki no sepa lo que nos pertenece por derecho de herencia-Contesto Honoka mientras usaba un Jutsu de chequeo en la espalda del rubio menor analizando por si había alguna herida que no logro encontrar cuando le estaba tratando. Fue gracias a las donaciones de su abuelo Izuna que Naruto tiene sus ojos y los dedos de sus manos de vuelta ,parecía ilógico al principio conectar esos dedos a la mano de Naruto además que los dedos de Izuna ya eran viejos y desgatados pero se recordó que Izuna había recuperado un brazo completo gracias a sangre Uzumaki mas una investigación dada por las invocaciones de gato afiliados al clan Uchiha fue capaz de crear un miembro parcialmente artificial hecho de ADN de Izuna y así ,aunque con dificultad ,logro recuperar su brazo perdido con movilidad. Y parecía que Izuna tuvo razón después de todo, los dedos implantados fueron restaurados por el factor de curación asombrosa del rubio e incluso habían rejuvenecido hasta parecer que era como si Naruto jamás hubiera perdido algunos de los dedos de su mano.

Pero necesitaba recuperar la movilidad de sus manos al cien por ciento ,por ello Honoka le convenció que descansara y no usaras sus manos para arduas tareas pero Naruto era tan hiperactivo que se inquietaba muchísimo por el simple hecho que no tenía nada que hacer ,por lo cual Honoka decidió darle un libro básico de Fuinjutsu y para su alivio Naruto quedo encimado en el arte del sellado que al principio se centra exclusivamente en leer los diferentes tipos de fórmulas pero igual era una sorpresa que en menos de dos semanas Naruto ya estaba en el cuarto libro lo que tomaría un año a un Uzumaki normal tomarle para aprenderlo a la pie de la letra pero la respuesta de ello no debería de ser una sorpresa. Era gracias al Sharingan ahora implantando en Naruto. Con una nueva memoria fotográfica gracias al hecho que su Sharingan no podía ser desactivado, Naruto era capaz de memorizar todo aunque Honoka igual tuvo que explicarle algunas cuestiones que no podía entender, Naruto aprendía todo de memoria pero no era un genio. O lo seria si se esmeraba con moderación.

-Hey, vamos, que es apenas ahora que me entero que tuve un clan pero el sellado era divertido, las cosas que podía sellar en un simple papel ¡como pintura o bombas de olor! ¡hahahaha ,las bromas que podía haber hecho!-Dijo Naruto con una gran carcajada mientras encima de una mesa había un montón de rollos de Fuinjutsu y otras cuestiones bien acomodado mientras le tenía sus manos cuidadosamente vendadas ,sus ojos brillaban de curiosidad ,alegría y melancolía y Honoka no podía pensar que esos eran los Sharingan más expresivos del mundo ,no es que ella había visto muchos de todo modo ,aunque los ojos de Naruto era mucho más especiales porque aun cuando estuvieron en Izuna eran en realidad los de Madara. Y pensar en el hermano de su figura paterna-abuelo hizo que un escalofrió recorrerle por la espalda.

Porque Izuna ante todo era un Uchiha hasta la medula.

El no toleraba la debilidad y estaba orgulloso de sus habilidades, así que deseaba a quien cuidaba fueran igual de fuerte así que cuando ella, Kimimaro e incluso Ameyuri comenzaron a entrenar en las artes Shinobis, Izuna les motivo duramente a mejorar y él lo hizo de una manera simple aunque dura pero muy esclarecedora. Mostrándole lo que era verdaderamente un ninja. Por lo que orgullosamente uso su Sharingan para mostrarle mediante un Genjutsu los diferentes escenarios que el Uchiha anciano tuvo que pasar durante las antiguas guerras. Ellos vieron la batalla que tuvo el junto a su propio padre contra Tobirama y Butsuma Senju cuando Izuna era un niño ,fue un combate muy superior de por su nivel (debido que Honoka y los otros eran apenas unos novatos) después escenas de las batallas dadas contra el clan Senju ,la batallas cuando se fundó Konoha ,las misiones ,la segunda guerra ninja y la titánica batalla que tuvo Izuna junto a Tobirama contra los temibles criminales Kinkaku y Ginkaku en la cual fue una gran batalla en donde dio nacimiento en la frontera del país del fuego y del rayo un gran lago que era conocido como El lago Yuki-onna debido a lo frio y tenebroso que era el clima del lugar del resultado del enfrentamiento de los dos ninjas de Konoha y los criminales de Kumo ,también el enfrentamiento contra los Nidaime Tsuchikage y Mizukage y demás escenarios extraordinarios. Cuando termino esa muestra de recuerdos, Ameyuri, Honoka y Kimimaro supieron que debían de entrenar brutalmente si debían de ser igual de fuertes como lo fue Izuna. Pero lo que traía un escalofrió a Honoka en ese momento es que sin importar que tan fuerte fue su abuelo Izuna; Madara Uchiha fue de por si ridículamente más fuerte que su hermano menor. No por nada estaba pensando en el que obtuvo el título del "el demonio de los Shinobis" un título de por si muestra lo antagónico que fue contra Hashirama Senju.

-¿Honoka? ¿Qué te sucede?-pregunto un poco preocupado Naruto mirando como la mujer pelirroja miraba al vacío por unos minutos en una postura que a Naruto ,gracias a su Sharingan implantado ,hacía pensar que parecía de alguien que estaba muy tenso. La adolecente mayor sacudió la cabeza despejando la cabeza, ella quería ser fuerte, tanto por su maestro Izuna pero lo terrible que fueron algunos ninjas en esos tiempos, ella podía entender porque incluso en su tiempo seguían siendo figuras de temer y poder. Ella se giró para ver a Naruto y le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora, lo cual hizo que Naruto se calmara ya que se estaba preocupando.

-No es nada, Naruto. Solo recordando algunas cosas. Creo que es tiempo para que salgamos ,hemos estado aquí por más de cinco horas y no es bueno que estés sentando todo el día ,es bueno dar un paseo ¿eso te molesta?

-¡no, para nada! ¡Ya me sentía atrapado aquí! ¡Quiero respirar un poco-ttebayo! ¡Y quiero ramen!-Dijo Naruto aunque esto último como una ocurrencia tardía, Honoka rio en voz baja recordando el amor que Naruto le tenía al ramen, no era algo sorprendente considerando que al parecer según ha visto, Karin y ella igual tenían una debilidad por aquel alimento, solo que no lo comían muy de seguido y Karin solo le gustaba el ramen con tomate. Con una risita suave Honoka ayudo a Naruto a ponerse de pie y le guio fuera de la habitación manteniendo un ojo en el rubio menor para que no se emocionara ,Naruto aun con sus curación acelerada no se ha recuperado tener algunos huesos rotos ,la pérdida de un órgano ,parte de sus manos y demás cosas horribles ,como tal Naruto aún se recuperaba del daño sufrido a sus pies ,ella le daría una semana para que el este en optima condiciones pero hasta que eso suceda ,ella se encargaría que se aprendiera todo de Fuinjutsu en ese tiempo y si se da la oportunidad que comenzara a experimentar con su Sharingan. No era una sorpresa para ella que Naruto no sufra desgate de Chakra continuo con tener un Sharingan siempre activo, Naruto tenía muchísimo Chakra así que él no sufría la debilidad de alguien que tiene un Doujutsu implantado.

-Eres toda una cosa Naruto, si, te daré ramen pero espera la cena y tendrá una buena porción de vegetales, eso te lo aseguro.

-¡pero tengo hambre! ¡Y no me gusta las verduras, ugh, son asquerosas!

-Lo sé pero ahora mismo no puedo darte de comer pero te lo aseguro, te daré triple porciones en la cena. De verdad me preocupa tu altura y sobre las verduras ,Naruto ,de verdad es por tu bien-Dijo Honoka con un tono preocupado ya que siendo la única ninja médico del grupo que ha formado Izuna al final de su vida ,ella se tomó a pecho en cuidar a quienes son cercanos a ella y ver a Naruto ,con su baja estatura ,su figura desigual ,su tono de piel que aún era de tono acaramelado era de un pálido del mismo tono ,su cabello no había crecido nada durante el mes que ha estado ahí y ella sabe bien que un Uzumaki le crece el cabello muchísimo en tan corto de tiempo debido a la aceleración de regeneración en su ADN ,todo eso y más daba a entender que Naruto sufría de malnutrición severa y era lógico pensar que el hecho que la regeneración de Naruto estaba en una batalla continúa con el deterioro de su cuerpo. Era lógico porque según escucho del niño solo comía ramen y agua en Konoha, en algunos casos leche pero que en varias ocasiones estaba podrido, Es por ello que desde hacía semanas secretamente le ha estado una fórmula de vitaminas en su ramen y en bebidas de frutas. Hasta ahora era obvio que no se nota nada por lo que estaba muy preocupado por el rubio.

¿Tan mal estaba que después de dos semanas aún no se notaba el cambio?

-No me gustan las verduras, son—

-No dijo que te las comas a seco, Naruto, cómetela con ramen al menos, eres muy pequeño para tu edad ¿no quieres ser alto y fuerte como mi abuelo Izuna?

-¡claro! ¡Él fue genial Dattebayo! Pero….no me gustan las verduras, intente una vez comer lechuga y zanahoria y ¡sabían a horrible y me causaron que estuviera en el baño durante toda una noche! ¡Fue horrible!

-¿horrible? No puede ser, esas son las verduras más comestibles ¿Por qué no te gustaron?

-Ya te lo dije, Dattebayo, me dieron dolor de estómago y sabían a feo además se veían horribles, tenían manchas negras y olían un poco raro pero el tipo del mercado dijo que eran las mejores y pues le creí pero no me gustaron.

-_oh dios…le dieron comida podrida ¿Por qué los civiles de Konoha ha hecho esto? ¿Qué hagan con lastimar a un inocente que no tiene culpa de ser un Jinchuriki? _Naruto, escucha, es obvio que las verduras que te dieron estaban podridas.

-¿Qué? ¡No puede ser!

-Sí, lo es, pero te aseguro que te daré la mejor cena de tu vida y créeme; el ramen con cebolla y champiñones es una delicia ¡sabe mejor con el ramen de cerdo! Te lo aseguro, te gustara muchísimo.

-eh…en serio ¿no me estas mintiendo?

-Claro que no, además te dije que te daré ramen extra. Ahora ven ,vamos a ver a los demás ,están entrenando y se cómo te gusta aprender cosas ninjas y es mucho mejor aprender cuando las ves por ti mismo-Contesto Honoka con una sonrisa suave aunque interiormente ella estaba sintiendo un poco de desdicha por el pequeño niño ,el chico era tan inocente a simple vista que escuchar que jamás tuvo alimentos fresco le hacía sentir pésimo y quizás ahí estaba la respuesta del porque hasta ahora no había algún cambio en Naruto ,su curación de Jinchuriki debe de estar en batalla constante con el desgate corporal por la falta de nutrientes necesario para el cuerpo de Naruto porque no se puede sobrevivir con solo ramen , quizás sea eso ,que faltara mucho para que Naruto tenga su cuerpo en optima condiciones. Ella lo esperaba, su abuelo lo hubiera querido así porque Izuna no daría su Mangekyou Sharingan eterno a un niño con debilidades.

-¡si! ¡Será genial ver luchas de ninjas! ¡vamos Honoka!-Con moderación Honoka y Naruto caminaron por los pasillos de la base subterránea creada por Izuna en Kirigakure ,la cual está en un puerto marítimo muy a los lejos de una aldea civil del país del agua ,ellos mismo están en una cueva en donde había agua en la entrada y que conectaba con el océano ,la base esta super fortificada y tenía muchos pasajes ocultos para escape o de entrada ,esto último lo usabas Ameyuri para llegar en su tiempo de inactividad ,además de ello Honoka había marcado por todos lados sellos de protección de alto nivel por si hay algún enemigo o visita sorpresa ella respondería de acuerdo a la situación ,si tal es hostil o no. No por nada ahí todos eran miembros de clanes ninjas más Ameyuri se podía decir que era civil pero provenía de una larga fila de ninjas espadachines que perecieron ante de que ella naciera, en Kiri ellos serían simplemente criminales que debían de ser exterminado y es peor para Ameyuri ya que supuestamente ella era leal al régimen de Yagura mas solo es necesidad que sea una ninja de Kiri. El lugar era muy fortificado y estaban seguros de cualquier peligro pero también tenían en mente muchas maneras de defenderse y/o escapar.

Ya pasando por la sala de la base ,Naruto pudo ver unos sillones viejos ,uno montón de armas en las paredes ,unas que otras armaduras viejas que fueron usadas en la segunda guerra ,había fotografías tantos nuevas y viejas , en el techo había un gran diagrama de Fuinjutsu que Naruto no pudo identificar correctamente y el detalle más importante sería como en un lado en toda la pared había el símbolo del clan Uchiha pintando en la pared siendo rodeado de velas en un pequeño altar y Naruto hubiera preguntando sobre eso hasta que miro que a lado del símbolo del abanico había un remolino rojo y que igual tenían unas que otras velas y una cuantas flores. Naruto gracias a su Sharingan implantado miro que había dos fotográficas en cada conjunto de velas, reconoció una al de un hombre pelinegro que sonreía suavemente y la otra foto era la de una mujer de pelo rojo que tenía un gorro de médico y que sonreía en un estilo que Naruto pudo comparar a la niña pelirroja que ha visto en algunos casos cuando se lastimaba al comienzo de su estancia ahí, a Karin que al sonreír parecía ser algo suave e inocente pero lleno de diversión y segundas intenciones. Naruto fue capaz de reconocer esas fotos, no sabía porque, pero él pudo saber que eran Izuna Uchiha de joven y su esposa Izayoi. Los fundadores de…bueno ,lo que sean que ellos podían llamarse porque estaba hablando de un grupo que conformaba a una Uchiha-Uzumaki ,a un Jinchuriki Uzumaki ,a una Uzumaki medica ,a un Kaguya , a una espadachín y un niño poseedor de un Doujutsu sin nombre ,por donde se mire ,eso es un poco raro pero de una manera vista…

Eran en mayor parte el clan Uzumaki. Lo excéntrico recorría por sus venas. Más de un sentido.

-_Contando que se tuvo que usar sangre Uzumaki para curar la enfermedad de Kimimaro-_Pensó por otro lado Honoka mientras veía como Naruto se quedaba viendo las viejas fotografía de su abuelo Izuna y su antigua mujer Izayoi ,ella recordaba como mediante un simple chequeo de rutina medico pudo detectar los signos de una enfermedad terminal en el prodigioso y último miembro del clan Kaguya y mediante una transfusión de sangre Uzumaki logro crear los anticuerpos necesarios para que Kimimaro pudiera combatir con los inicios de lo que sería una enfermedad terminal. La capacidad de regeneración ayudo a los anticuados medicamentos que Honoka pudo conseguir de un largo viaje a las tierras de los campos de arroz y así Kimimaro logro curarse e incluso la sangre Uzumaki ayudo muchísimo a su Kekkei Genkai. El hecho que no se hizo lo mismo con Ameyuri y Ranmaru fue que a diferencia de Kimimaro, sus enfermedades respectivas podían ser tratadas aunque no de manera convencional además el uso excesivo de transfusiones de sangre Uzumaki no debería de ser confiable. Hay límites para todo. Honoka poso su mano en el hombro de Naruto y le movió para que siguiera hacia afuera de la base subterránea. Naruto pensó por un segundo y mirándole con su Sharingan activo le hablo.

-¿Honoka? ¿Dónde están los demás?

-Ohh están afueras entrenando ¿quieres ver?

-¡claro!

-Bien, entonces pero te advierto, veras algo extraordinario-Con eso dicho finalmente salieron de la base hasta dar paso a toda una zona extensa bajo el suelo en donde estaban, en la puerta había una terraza hecha de madera y metal un poco desgatado tanto por la humedad pero Naruto pudo reconocer unos sellos de éxtasis para evitar que la terraza no se dañara completamente. En una silla sentada en una mecedora era Karin Uchiha-Uzumaki que miraba con cuidado un gran tomo de Ninjutsu elemental pero en concreto este tenía la creta del clan Uchiha, Honoka supuso que eran sobre Jutsus Katon ya que era muy conocido por todos la habilidad del clan Uchiha con el elemento fuego pero incluso Karin era solo una mestiza cuarta parte Uchiha pero entonces también tenía el Sharingan pero eso no viene el caso. Naruto por otro lado no presto atención a la niña pelirroja menor sino a lo que sucedía en la zona extendida frente a la entrada de la base. Eran Ameyuri y Kimimaro entrenando pero lo que hacían causo que Naruto sintiera dos cosas.

Shock y vergüenza.

Debido al hecho en cómo estaban entrenando los dos residentes de la tierra del agua y que explica porque Naruto tenía las mejillas sonrojadas. Kimimaro estaba usando únicamente un pequeño pantalón ajustado que estaba un poco extendido fuera de su ingle además que tenía dos vainas vacías amarrado en su cadera y Ameyuri solo tenía puesto un short super corto y unas vendas que cubría lo suficiente sus pechos pero a más que eso estaban desnudos y la razón de la vergüenza de Naruto es que era la primera vez que veía a una mujer semidesnuda pero como era joven, ochos años con exactitud, no tenía pensamientos pervertidos mas solo vergüenza. El shock en Naruto era el modo en que entrenaban y descubrir exactamente porque razón los dos estaban semidesnudos. En la piel de Kimimaro y Ameyuri estaba marcado unos sellos que Naruto pudo reconocer gracias a su ya ganado conocimiento adquirido de Fuinjutsu además que con su Sharingan podía ver mejor los detalles esos sellos se trataban de sellos de gravedad y de otras peculiaridades que afectaban el cuerpo del usuario pero en esa tenían supresores de nivel medio de Chakra y de peso pero era la cantidad que sorprendió muchísimo a Naruto pero incluso Kimimaro y Ameyuri estaban combatiendo a una gran velocidad que solo era capaz de ver a su Sharingan ya avanzando. Por otro lado el enfrentamiento era de Kenjutsu.

Y que combate.

Kimimaro usaba dos Shirasaya (katanas sin Tsuba o guardamanos) en cada manos en una posición de frente pero algunos casos cambiaba la posición en inversa dejando las espadas pegadas a su antebrazos y daban grandes estocadas usando la fuerza de los brazos para ser más fuertes e incluso hacia eso como modo defensivo e igual en donde las movían con ataques coordinados pero bestiales pero no era solo eso sino que en cada momento levantaba uno de sus pies y de la misma surgía un gran sable hecho de hueso que intentaba penetrar en cualquier lugar de la defensa de Ameyuri en ataques sumamente bestiales y poderosos. Pero la usuaria de las Kibas no se quedaba atrás sino que aunque usaba dos Wakiashi ,espadas cortas y usables que no son problemas en manejar ,con maestría ya que recibía los ataques bestiales de Kimimaro y lograba no resultar heridas antes las grandes estocadas del Kaguya y esquivar los ataques sorpresivos de algunos de los puntapiés-espadazos del joven de cabello blanco pero entonces cuando ella atacaba sus espadas parecían vibrar y al chocar acero con Kimimaro se escuchaba un fuerte sonido que resonaba en aquel lugar. De pronto dando un salto hacia atrás Ameyuri puso al mismo nivel horizontal sus dos espadas y estas mismas comenzaron a brillar vibrantemente. Kimimaro pareció alarmarse por ello y choco su Shirasaya en el suelo y sus piernas expulso dos hojas de fuegos finas.

-**Nitoryu: ¡corte eléctrico doble!**

**-¡Yontoru: Danza hueso en aliento!-**dicho al mismo tiempo Ameyuri alzo sus brazos con sus espadas y una onda de Chakra eléctrica surgió en cascada como una gran cortada hacia Kimimaro pero el mismo reacciono al usar sus espadas como impulso y así en el aire comenzó a girar en sí mismo en movimientos erráticos pero que expulso un poco de Chakra y choco contra la oleada cortante del ataque de Ameyuri causando una pequeña onda expansiva y una explosión por igual. Kimimaro surgió de la cortina de humo un poco adolorido pero entonces abriendo los ojos con fiereza guardo sus dos Shirasaya en sus vainas y los músculos de su cuerpo parecían, según pudo ver Naruto mediante el Sharingan, endurecer y cuando Kimimaro aterrizo en el suelo y frente suyo, en un parpadeo, se posaba Ameyuri lista para partirle en dos, Kimimaro extendió ambos brazos-**¡Mutoryu: danza hueso tornado en silencio!**

Y en un parpadeo Kimimaro apareció detrás de Ameyuri mientras un tornado con una fuerza hecha de Chakra y hueso chocaba contra la espadachina que chillo adolorida e inclusive surgió chorro de sangre del ataque inesperado pero Ameyuri gruñendo a mas no poder cargo Chakra Raiton en sus espadas que estallaron en electricidad dándoles un aspecto amenazador y se dio la vuelta rápidamente con un movimiento de sus manos dando a entender que planeaba dar un golpe de gran impacto pero eso pareció notar Kimimaro que de su brazo derecho fue cubierto por una corteza de hueso en forma de garra y así al darse la vuelta los dos chocaron sus ataques hasta que causo una nueva explosión mandándoles a volar al otro lado del lugar. Todo eso fue visto por Naruto que gracias a su Sharingan fue capaz de analizar muchísima cosas en tal corto enfrentamiento…que seguía continuando viendo como Kimimaro chocaba sus manos en el suelo y grandes estacas de huesos surgían y se dirigían a alta velocidad hacia Ameyuri mientras la mujer con una sonrisa salvaje alzo sus dos Wakiashi antes de bajarlo soltando una gran onda cortante hecha de Chakra Raiton ,todo eso fue visto por Naruto y el no pudo evitar dejar caer su boca ante lo impresionante que había sido sus….bueno ,él no podía decir que eran amigos o familiares ,pero incluso él sabía que ellos eran importantes para él y ahora mismo sentía unas ganas tan grande de ser tan fuerte como ellos. Y para mejorar el asunto aún seguían peleando con una gran intensidad que dejaba impactado al joven rubio.

-Interesante ¿no te parece, eh Naruto? Parece que Kimimaro ha logrado crear nuevamente un nuevo estilo de Kenjutsu y uno más fuera de lo común.

-¿Kenjutsu?

-Técnica de espada ,lo que viste son los estilos conocidos pero a la vez desconocidos del mundo ninja ,el reconocido es el de Ameyuri: El **Nitoryu** que significa Estilo con dos espadas ya que ella era la usuaria de las espadas cortantes Kibas es obvio que ella es maestra de ese estilo pero ella ha evolucionado ese arte a lo que has visto ahora pero ella puede hacer mucho más ,tienes que verla cuando usa las Kibas porque es imparable ,Kimimaro por otro lado realmente es un prodigio ,con once años ya ha dominado muchas técnicas de su Kekkei Genkai el **Shikotsumyaku** e inclusive dice que puede hacer más.

-Guau pero ¿y lo otro que el hizo? ¿Qué era? además ¿que son los Kekkei Genkai?

-Naruto, debes de leer más libros, le pediré a Kimimaro que te de algunos, no es sano que no sepas sobre las líneas de sangre. Sobre los otros ataques son los estilos de Kenjutsu que Kimimaro ha creado y esos son: el **Yontoru **que es el estilo de cuatro espadas y el **Mutoryu** el estilo sin espadas.

-¿cuatro? ¿Ninguno? ¡No entiendo nada-ttebayo!

-Sí ,es confuso pero simple a la vez ,te lo explicare ,Kimimaro tiene la capacidad gracias a su Kekkei Genkai de controlar los huesos de sus cuerpo como arma ,como tal usando sus dos espadas añade dos espadas de hueso que surgen de sus piernas y así los usa como espadas así creando el Yontoru ,el estilo de cuatro espadas. El Mutoryu es simplemente que no se usa espada, obviamente no debería de considerarse un estilo de Kenjutsu pero el Mutoryu se centra en el uso del cuerpo ,cualquier parte de hecho ,como si fuera una espada pero igual no se usa una espada por lo que este estilo se llama Mutoryu ,Kimimaro ha logrado usar el calcio de su cuerpo para endurecerlo lo que podía permitir convertir sus brazos e incluso cualquier parte de su cuerpo que quisiera en algo impenetrable y filosa que es capaz de cortar lo que sea. Kimimaro también se le podía considerar usuario del Nitoryu pero él no posee técnicas de ese estilo ya que respeta que este estilo le pertenece a Ameyuri.

-Ohhh, ya entiendo, eso es genial pero…. ¿Por qué están así? Sé que eso son sellos de gravedad y demás cosas… ¿Por qué lo usan?

-Para ser más fuertes Naruto, Te mostraría la razón Naruto, de verdad ya que es muy necesario pero yo no te lo puedo mostrar porque primero de todo posees un Sharingan y uno avanzando lo que evita que los Genjutsus no te afecten.

-¿Genjutsu? ¿Eso que tiene que ver?

-mucho, Izuna nos mostró algo que nos hizo entender un poco la importancia del Genjutsu, en modo practico los Genjutsus es el uso del Chakra para enviar señales al cuerpo de otro sujeto y hacerles ver cosas que no son pero abuelo Izuna ideo un modo muy útil de los Genjutsu como que en vez de usarse como armas se podía usar como método de información. Como tal uno puede usar el Genjutsu para mostrar algo a otro, como la escena de un suceso o conversar cosas entre ellos sin ser oídos, porque el Genjutsu estaría conectado con otra persona, no en el ambiente, pero este método es cuestionable ya que para que uno vea los sucesos que quiere mostrarle aquella persona mediante un Genjutsu, dicha persona tiene que tener confianza en el otro ya que actuar así ciegamente sería estúpido.

-mmm….eh…

-Sí, es confuso pero fácil a la ver, lo que te quiero decir que mediante un Genjutsu puedo mostrarte recuerdos míos que podrías ver como si hubieras estado ahí, como tal abuelo Izuna nos mostró a mí y a los otros recuerdos de la batallas que hubo en la segunda guerra mundial ninja e incluso durante las guerras de los clanes ninjas ante la fundación de Konoha y las demás aldeas.

-Ehh…

-Oficial, Karin, mañana les dará clases de historia a Naruto.

-Ok ,claro ,como sea pero si él no me hace caso ¡le daré un coscorrón!-Dijo Karin mientras bajaba un poco el pergamino que había estado leyendo lanzándole una mirada enojada a Naruto y para respaldarlo activo su Sharingan de una coma dejando un poco asustado al rubio que se limitó solo asentir. Honoka se río en voz baja por lo que vio pero igual se preguntó exactamente que se le estaba enseñando a los niños en Konoha como para no saber los sucesos de gran importancia en el paso del mundo ninja, que Naruto a los ochos años no sepa de la segunda guerra mundial ninja ya era un subestimación de cuan dañada fue la educación del Jinchuriki rubio. Honoka que había estado ayudando a Naruto a tomar asiento en una mecedora comenzó a usar un Jutsu básico de Medic-Nin para ver cómo estaban las manos de Naruto y así continuo hablando sin perder la concentración en lo que estaba haciendo.

-Eran tiempos extraordinarios y oscuros Naruto, lo sigue siendo en este mundo en realidad y para sobrevivir hay que ser poderosos e inclusive ahora mismo Ranmaru está entrenando-Y no mentía Honoka ya que a lo apartado del lugar de enfrentamiento entre Kimimaro y Ameyuri se encontraba un Ranmaru de cinco años marcado igual con pesos de gravedad golpeando con unos Bokken (espadas de madera) en cada mano y uno en su boca a tres bloques de piedras con dificultad pero con muchísima determinación. Honoka supo entonces por Ameyuri que Ranmaru en vista que ya no era un desperdicio y podía ser un ninja al cien por ciento comenzó a entrenar y queriendo ser un espadachín como Ameyuri comenzó a entrenar en un nuevo estilo llamado **Santoryu**, el estilo de tres espadas, algo un poco no convencional pero faltarían como años para que Ranmaru mostrara cuan poderoso era y sabía que sería muchísimo ya que menos de tres semanas ha demostrado tener tenacidad y talento puro. Entonces escucho un carraspeo que le saco de sus pensamientos y noto que era Karin que le miraba con curiosidad, parecía que ella igual le había estado escuchando. Honoka sonrió suavemente- Parece que soy una gran locutora ¿eh?

-Ya deja eso y continua, Honoka, es interesante lo que dices.

-Bien ,bien ,aun con el cabello y toda la cosas pareces una Uchiha hasta la medula ,Karin ,en fin…como iba diciendo ,las batallas en esos tiempos eran extraordinarios ,tengamos como ejemplos al Nidaime Kazekage , Sabakku no Sakaki y para que sepan como referencia ,aquellos que llevan el nombre de **Sabakku no** que significa de la arena; son los ninjas más temibles o fuertes de Sunagakure y casi todos de ellos fueron Kages ,Sakaki fue un gran oponente que era capaz de crear grandes tornados durante sus enfrentamientos e inclusive él se enfrentó contra Hashirama Senju en un combate amistoso después del tratado de amistad que Toka Senju ,Shikanju Nara y el abuelo Izuna aconsejaron a Hashirama Senju.

-¿Hashirama Senju? ¿No fue acaso el llamado Nidaime Shinobi no kami? El ninja más fuerte desde la figura de mito Rikudō sennin, el dios creador de las artes ninjas ¿no?

-Exacto Karin, Izuna nos mostró a mí y a los otros memorias de esos sucesos y créenme niños, aun con todo no podemos compararnos con ellos.

-¡pero tú eres tan fuerte y Ameyuri es una espadachín de los tipos esos de la neblina sea lo que sea! ¡¿Cómo así que no son fuertes, Dattebayo?!

-porque así son las cosas, por eso te estoy diciendo que me gustaría mostrártelo mediante un Genjutsu pero no puedo, solo me toca decirte….cuando supimos lo fuerte que eran los ninjas de esa época, decidimos entrenar como locos pero Ameyuri y Kimimaro están más allá de mi pero ellos quieren ser más fuertes, quieren ser tan fuerte como lo fueron Hashirama, Tobirama, Madara e incluso ¡mi abuelo Izuna! Por ello usan los sellos de gravedad y demás cosas para ser más fuertes y más rápidos.

-¿Cuánto peso ellos pueden cargar?

-Como unos siete kilogramos.

-¡¿QUE?!

-uh Shhhh, no se exalten, eso no es nada pero están motivados, seriamente motivados así que solo me toca velar que no se lastimen mucho.

-¿Y cuál es su motivación?

-Su motivación…eh, es loco de verdad pero es igual del porque el abuelo Izuna no le molesto en lo más mínimo en dejarte su Mangekyou Sharingan eterno además de tomarse la molestia de dar tanto para ti, Naruto. Por la simple razón de cuidarnos entre nosotros y ser grandes pero Kimimaro y Ameyuri tienen un objetivo que garantizaría que nosotros entremos en una gran guerra, una guerra que eventualmente ustedes dos tendrán que ver-La expresión suave y calmada de Honoka se agrio rápidamente antes de señalar a Naruto directamente a sus ojos. Karin y Naruto parpadearon ante el cambio de ánimo de la pelirroja mayor pero entonces Karin siendo más lista abrió los ojos ya conectando los puntos. Honoka sonrió con sarcasmo ya notando que la Uchiha pelirroja choco con la verdadera razón del porque Kimimaro y Ameyuri se excedían y porque todos ellos cuidaban con celos a Naruto. Pero Karin solo miraba una pequeñísima parte de todo el esquema, un panorama que ella, Ameyuri y Kimimaro ya han hablado y decidido, un camino que quizás Izuna noto antes de morir o que simplemente ignoro pero que dio su granito de arena para poder ayudarles. Después de todo ,no se puede dar tales ojos poderosos a alguien así de simple-Porque Naruto…..Kimimaro ,Ameyuri y yo tenemos un objetivo simple en estos momentos: derrocar a Yagura y detener de una vez por toda la guerra civil en Kiri convirtiéndonos en héroes en el país del agua. Y tú, si podemos lograrlo correctamente, te convertirás en nuestro líder. Tú, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, te convertirás en el futuro Godaime Mizukage de Kirigakure no sato. Eso te lo aseguro.

Y Naruto se desmayó. No es que se le podía culpar.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**¡Whoa! Sí que me emocione con este capítulo. Eh cambiado muchísimas cosas pero ¿eso no es lo divertido? A mí no me gustan usar OC así que uso personajes de otras series como tal One piece, Bleach entre otros. En el siguiente capítulo se mostrara del porque Honoka y compañía desean que Naruto sea el Godaime Mizukage, también un monologo de Kurama y la verdad de la sangre Uzumaki. Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Toaneo07**


End file.
